A Death Note's Ghost Town
by Moonsmile
Summary: AU and based off the movie, "Ghost Town," L Lawliet discovers after a crash he can see ghosts and one of them in particular named Yagami,Light won't leave him alone until he can find a way to break up Light-kun's ex-wife's newest relationship.


This story is AU (way AU) and is based off a funny movie I saw called, "Ghost Town."

To summarize its about this guy that gets into an accident and he starts seeing ghosts. They stalk him and he evetually ignores him until finally a particular one manages to make him listen.(Ie - tells all the other ghosts where he lives and makes his life hell.) This ghost asks him to help him with his ex-wife by getting her away from this "horrible" new boyfriend she has.

The man is confused and asks the ghost if he wants him to find him a guy that will date her. The ghost says yes so they go to see her but the man starts to take a liking to the woman and wants to be the one for her instead. The ghost looks at the man and laughs because the guy doesn't even look like the type of man for her but reluctantly agrees in letting the man go after his ex-wife.

It's an overall funny movie, you should watch it if you've never seen it but yeah that's basically what's going to happen here! So hope you enjoy!

Although… I won't be updating it until my other story is done since this is kind of like a parody more than anything.

One more thing - My first chapters always are fail but if you can look past them, the story usually changes for the better.

XXX

**Story: ** Ghost Town 2.0

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or Ghost Town.

**Chapter One: **Introduction

XXX

L Lawliet was a well recognized person for being a great detective. People could point him out from a mile away and it wasn't because this guy had a handsome body or a great attitude it was the simple fact that he was a giant oddball.

Celebrity's present him with a half heartily smile or a twitchy lip as soon as they met the man. They knew detectives were one to mind their own business but to them it was almost like he was on a different planet. Perhaps it was because he was always barefoot or the fact that he wore the same looking outfit each day. It was hard not to stare with agape mouths as he passed because to them he was just plain weird.

Customarily celebrities were known to have tons of fans but L Lawliet was a man on his own. People whispered about his weak social skills. In fact he hardly interacted with anyone yet when he did he came off rather brutally honest and that sent some people into tears.

It wasn't that he was a mean guy either because sometimes he did show that he had a heart in that body of his. Not just proven from his working achievements but also how he managed to cheer up the younger age group. It seemed he had a soft spot for kids and that was enough for people to accept him without a second thought.

L was also considered a saint in his field of work. Many of the top lawyers clapped and bowed as soon as L made his appearance known. There was no doubt that this man was a genius despite his unique qualities – he was the man of the century and of course it was such a great devastation to the world when they heard he had become involved in an accident.

The government could only wish the best and luckily for L it was enough or so he thought until he started seeing _**them**__._

Who exactly were those people?

Well to L it was rather simple.

They were simply an annoyance as much as L hated to admit it with his position as a figure of justice.

These people weren't just the average bundle of clients that came requesting for him to investigate someone or something instead their wishes relied solely on his cooperation to approach their loved ones and give them peace in mind so that they too could finally rest once and for all.

After all those individuals were ghosts, beings of the supernatural…Dead…

Whatever you prefer to call them that is exactly what they were and these people stalked L day and night never giving him a break to the point where the detective simply said enough was enough and for once in his life L chose to ignore someone in need.

Maybe it was selfish but L could no longer bare another day of traveling around the world for a widowed woman and then be stopped there by a young child asking to go elsewhere. It was just too much for him, after all L was human too…

So that is how life went on from then on and those ghosts slowly became invisible faces in the crowd like they should naturally be.

As horrible as it sounded for him to admit, he finally managed to get a good night's sleep.

L finally thought he was safe but that was until he was approached by the ghost of a man named Yagami, Light.

It was then that L's life took a dramatic change as he finally was introduced into a world that was called love and unfortunately it wasn't going to be easy when he was taking romantic advice from this woman's dead ex-husband...

XXX

**TBC – Hopefully after I finish Blinded Justice and if people like the idea…**

**Here's a preview of what future chapters will be like if I do continue.**

XXX

Preview for future chapters:

"_What do you mean I am not suited for Misa-san?" L wondered as Yagami, Light stared at him with a blank expression._

"_Well for starters you're boring." Light replied earning a glare from L and Light placed his hands up in the air as if trying to ease the detective down. "I mean, no offense, but you just lack the certain qualities I had to gain Misa's charm."_

"_What kind of qualities are you implying that I am missing from you Light-kun?"_

"_Well to be honest…" Light trailed off as he rubbed his chin and got a good look at L. "All of them." _

_L groaned. "But don't worry stick with me and I'll have you working magic with her soon enough."_

"_I suddenly have a feeling that this will not bold well."_

"_Nonsense I am a master at this sort of thing!" L sighed._

"_That is exactly what I am afraid of…"_

XXX

**So there – It's going to be in L's point of view and yes OOC times maximum maybe (especially Light) but If you like it I'll try to extra hard to finish my other story so you could enjoy this one! Thanks much! - Moonie**


End file.
